ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla-like body with purple skin and black fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey has three pairs of eyes. He has lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, pale-purple skin, and yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth. Instead of the purple spider legs, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has two extra sets of gorilla arms. Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, which has eight spikes now instead of four, on his stomach. Powers and Abilities UPdC (534).png|Web Shooting TUH (544).png|Enhanced Strength Split_Mouth_OV_Spidermonkey_cropped1.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey opening his mouth Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than his devolved form, and is strong enough to take down Four Arms. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, Ultimate Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. His web is strong enough to keep Humungousaur from escaping, as seen in Double or Nothing with Hugh. Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs can pull things and break them almost like he is using his hands. Ultimate Spidermonkey can fold his spider legs into his hips, and attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. Ultimate Spidermonkey doesn't have these in Omniverse. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Spidermonkey can pound the ground to make small shockwaves, and spin his spider legs around to damage enemies around him. He appears to be extremely durable, able to survive a close range nuclear explosion, although he was knocked out as a result. Ultimate Spidermonkey is highly agile and can run very fast. Weaknesses He can be put to sleep by Argit's quills. History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame. Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Psyphon, then saved by Cash and J.T.. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Sunder. *In The Purge, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh. Later, Ultimate Spidermonkey readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to defeat The Vreedles in space, because of the lack of oxygen and fell back to Earth. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Vilgax. |-|Omniverse = ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch and was defeated by Four Arms before being put to sleep by Argit's quills. *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch. *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Atomix. *In And Then There Were None, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to capture No Watch Ben and was defeated by Gwen 10 as Wildvine. *In Malgax Attacks, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated three Galvan Soldiers and managed to break into Azmuth's laboratory. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Purge'' *''Simian Says'' *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Going Viral *Breaking News *Remote Control *Hero Times Two |-|Online Games= *Ultimatrix Unleashed Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are used once. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly grabs a long object to fight with. *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This didn't happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien of the Month in February. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similar to Munya. Both of them have four spider legs. *In Omniverse, when Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, his mouth bares a resemblance to the Predators from the franchise of the same name. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males